Self-Pity
Story Alex's Side ("James") After two weeks at Marystar School, James has become the most annoying kid at school. He keeps mocking Alex. However, when he says "De gustibus non est disputandum", James told Alex that he stank and threw the ball over the fence. To make matters worse, on Pizza Day, James cuts in front of Alex, taking the last two pieces of pizza in the process. The lunch lady instead serves Alex Manhattan Clam Chowder. At the table, Evan-Paul asks Alex what that thing is. Alex doesn't know as he identifies pieces of skittles. James walks over and says "Hey, look at the chowderhead!". Alex in pure furiation says "Get away from me, James!". James mocks him, once again. After he reaches his limit, when James repeats "Pizza!" multiple times in front of his face, he pins James down and punches him. Students chant "Fight!". Alex claims that he watched Hockey, and couldn't believe how good he's doing. In the nurse's office, she tells Alex that James just turned seven years old. "If you'd pay attention, which you haven't, he is in Second Grade!" Esposito told him "Ugh! He's even bleeding!". She is seen cleaning James up with her only working arm. Alex tries to tell her that it may not be blood, but pizza sauce, his teacher walks in and yells "Oh my god, Alex! What happened here?". James bawls that he wants his teletubbies. Mrs. Troiani, unlike Nurse Kathy Esposito, doesn't get mad with Alex. Instead, she calmly tells him "I do not blame you, Alex. I put this where it belongs; me!". He tries to apologize to James, but Nurse does not accept the apology by telling him that he has done quite enough damage, and closes the curtains. Alex, guilty about the truth, decides to join a Charity Race after hearing about it in his class as an Extra Credit opportunity. He trains for that opportunity, trying to collect money from neighbors. After many attempts, he collected a whole lot of donations and gave them to Mrs. Troiani at the charity race. Vince's Side (The Tree) After Christian Martinez falls from a tree, Vince tries to cut the tree down after many events with it. The next day after Christian, Elisa, and Alex return from school, they see that Vince cut the entire tree down. Elisa is shocked since they missed it. At breakfast, the next day, neighbors feel alienated that Vince cut down the tree. It is a blight since they can see the house now. After days with the woodchipper, Vince plants a new tree to replace the old one. James brother, Randy, beats up Vince. Vince, beat him up, off-screen as he said "I'm sorry I beat him up!" at the Charity race. Charity Race During a class roleplay, Alex manages to rid his guilt by joining a race to end childhood leukemia. Mrs. Troiani annouced "Okay, I need the pledge sheet before we start!". She, amused by the amount Alex gave in, tells his parents that if he runs the mile, he will raise $8,000 and find the cure. Before the race began, Alex tripped, causing him to lose the race. At home, he learned that his conscience got the best of him.